Werewolf (Novels)
Werewolves are a supernatural species, a subgroup of humans that can shapeshift into a wolf or a wolf-like creature during Full Moon. History The origin of the werewolf race remains a mystery, but it was revealed that many of the humans who lived between 4500 - 2000 BC naturally possessed the werewolf gene, and their descendants inherited the gene from them. In 1210 AD, there were traces of their existence through the research of Gervase of Tilbury that documented a story in his book. In the modern day, there are many communities of werewolves, who are social animals but who keep their true identities hidden. They are also involved in important social positions and among the various societies of the Moose, Bears and Lions Club in order to spy on the only creatures they fear: humans. An example is the town of Ridgemont, where there is a High Wolf Council that is tasked with investigating the supernatural events that occur in their area, fighting evil, and protecting their species much like the Vitale Society. Creation There are a few different ways to become a werewolf: *'Natural Werewolf Birth' - If someone is bitten by a werewolf, the gene then passed down through the bloodline of the infected person, though the children themselves are not werewolves. They can, however, awaken the dormancy of their true nature by completing a ritual involving the werewolf drinking fresh blood or killing somebody. However, this transformation is not instantaneous; in fact, it doesn't occur until their first full moon. *'Werewolf Bite' - Werewolves can turn humans by transmitting their saliva through wounds such as bites. If the human survives the attack, they will transform into a werewolf during the next full moon. *'Werewolf Copulation' - If a women becomes pregnant with werewolf children, she inherits their typical traits and, at the end, becomes a true werewolf. This transformation is faster than in those who are bitten. It is more common for someone to be turned by being bitten or by being impregnated by another werewolf and inheriting the condition that way, since the ritual to awaken dormant werewolf heritage is a secret not known by many. Characteristics Physical and Psychological Traits The emotions of a werewolf are far different than the emotions of humans' or vampires'. Anger, lust, stress, hate, etc., all of those emotions blend into one final hunger. This explains why new fledged werewolves are either totally feral or purely psychopathic. According to some who are familiar with werewolves, after one becomes a werewolf, they will have a single choice to make: to psychologically be a wolf at all times, or to retain their humanity. This confirms that werewolves hate both humans and vampires (who once were humans). During the first transformation, a werewolf appears half-human, half-wolf beast. While maintaining the ability to speak, their appearance is nothing like that of a human. The face goes into a different form including yellow eyes, the pupils being reduced to two slits, the hair extends to the cheeks and the neck, and the nails become claws. While remaining bipedal, the body becomes curved and appears to be unusually deformed. During the subsequent transformations, they assume a more animalistic form until they fully transform into the form of a wolf. However, this strain of werewolves are different from the ancient werewolves known as the Original Werewolves (or the Original Pack.) It appears that these werewolves have the power, once they've been awakened to their heritage, to resist transforming on the full moon, and if they're especially skilled, they can become able to transform at will without the full moon. Food Werewolves are predatory creatures who hunt and feed off of the flesh of humans or vampires. However, they tend to flee after killing their victims before they have the chance to fully devour their prey. Cure A cure for lycanthropy does exist, which is documented in the book of Gervase of Tilbury. If a werewolf is deprived of one of his limbs (meaning having one of his limbs including a leg or an arm, amputated), he will recover to his human form and will be cured completely of lycanthropy. Powers and Abilities *'Super Senses' - Werewolves have heightened, animalistic senses which allows them to hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. *'Wolf Form' - Werewolves are able to shapeshift from their human forms, to a half-human/half-wolf beast form at will. It is implied that werewolves are able to transform into "real" wolves as well. *'Super Speed' - Werewolves are very fast and they move with animal-like quickness and speed in both their human and wolf forms. *'Super Strength' - Werewolves are a strong species-- they can easily overpower and tear adult humans and animals to pieces. Their strength may rival that of vampires. *'Alpha Voice' - The voice of an alpha werewolf has the ability to force the transformation of other werewolves against their will. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in instant death. *'Fire' - Fire can and will most likely kill a werewolf if the flames are not doused quickly. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a werewolf's heart will result in an instantaneous death. *'Silver' - If a werewolf is wounded by silver, it will cause the werewolf to become weak and wounded. However, if a silver knife or bullet penetrates a werewolf's heart, it will result in instant death. *'Excessive Bodily Damage' - Excessive bodily damage or loss of tissue can slay a werewolf. Tree Werewolf * Events during the Novels that will be canceled when Elena returns to the past. Known Werewolves * Zander - (Original Werewolf, Untriggered, Alive) * Tristan - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) * Marcus - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) * Jonah - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) * Camden - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) * Spencer - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) * Enrique - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) * Jared - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) * Daniel - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) * Chad - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Deceased) * Shay - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) * Jacob Smallwood - (Bitten, Deceased) * High Wolf Council's Members (Unknown, Alive) * Tyler Smallwood - (Triggered gene, Alive) * Caroline Forbes - (Turned, Alive) * Brianne Smallwood - (Untriggered, Alive) * Luke Smallwood - (Untriggered, Alive) * Caroline's children - (Half-Werewolf) * Caleb Smallwood - (Presumably a descendant of a werewolf, but can also practice witchcraft) * Sue Carson - (Triggered gene, Alive) * Raimbaud di Auvergne - (Unknown, Cured, Deceased) * Thomas Holloway - (Unknown, Alive) Trivia *The species was introduced in novel series in Dark Reunion when Tyler Smallwood shapeshifts into a werewolf and attacks Meredith Sulez and Matt Honeycutt. See also Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Novel Characters